neve
by hakufu-beh
Summary: uma criança regeitada, um abuso, um amor.. pessima em resumos
1. Chapter 1

Uma criança de aproximadamente de 7 anos de cabelos negros que chegavam até sua cintura estes se encontravam imundos assim como a fase delicada da menina, os olhos roxos desta eram vazios, a pele branca era coberta lentamente pela camada branca que caia graciosamente do céu e que lentamente cobria esta que se encontrava com uns trapos bege que mal a cobriam, mas mãos feridas e frias eram roçadas uma na outra com a intenção de fazer um pouco de calor, esta criança se encontrava sentada na ponte vermelha agora coberta de neve, o vilarejo se encontrava quase vazio tirando as crianças que brincavam na neve com roupas quentes, a garota se levanta e tenta se aproximar de uma senhora de aproximadamente 30 anos, ao chegar perto desta, a garota puxa levemente o kimono da senhora querendo chamar atenção assim que conseguiu o que desejava deu um sorriso largou o kimono

-senhora..me poderia dar um pouco de pão? – pediu com uma voz inocente a menina enquanto sorria e levanta as mãos, porem em vez de um pouco de pão levou um tapa forte a fazendo sangrar pela boca e cair no chão

-que menina insolente. – afirmou a senhora se retirando imediatamente daquele local, a garota deixou uma solitária lágrima rolar pela sua face gélida

-des..desculpe.. – sussurrou para o nada, ao longe conseguiu ouvir o que as pessoas falavam

-porque aquela garota não morre? – falou uma mulher para a outra apontando para a garota ainda caída no chão

-ela devia ser morta pelos youkais..ninguém a quer, só é desprezada. – falou a outra se recolhendo de imediato

-é criança…pelo o que você é..devia morrer mesmo. – falou a outra seguindo a mulher anterior, dos olhos da garota inúmeras lágrimas lhe rolavam pela fase

-eu..odeio este vilarejo.. – sussurrou a garota voltando a se levantar e seguindo novamente para a ponte porem seguiu sempre em frente não olhando para trás, logo entrou numa floresta onde as arvores estavam sem folhas e cobertas de neve, esta se encontrava chorando por todo o caminho e de cabeça baixa até que algo a para, esta olha para cima e encontra um sacerdote que a olhava com estranheza

-o que faz uma criança na floresta dos youkai ainda pra mais neste frio? – perguntou já retirando um manto e cobrindo a garota

-seguindo..

-pra onde? – pergunta desconfiado

-para algum lugar.. – fala com um olhar perdido, este da um sorriso um pouco malicioso, toca na garota chamando a atenção desta

-vem comigo…eu moro aqui perto…eu cuido de você. – esta lhe sorri, este pega na mão da garota e a leva consigo, assim que chegam numa cabana um pouco longe de tudo, este a empurra para dentro da casa com brutalidade – hasuahsu…você caiu e agora será minha. – 

falava o sacerdote com uma voz maliciosa, enquanto caminhava em direcção da garota agora assustada

-não.. – esta como ultimo recurso correu para a porta e tentou abrir esta porem a mesma se encontrava trancada a desesperando mais – quero ir embora! – falava dando chutes na porta o que lhe causava dor a que seus pés se encontravam descalços e gelados pela neve

-tsc tsc..você não tem para onde ir..logo ficara aqui comigo e como pagamento…será minha todas as noites. –anuncia já a agarrando.

-NAOOOO..ME SOLTA!! – este lhe da um tapa a cara a fazendo sangrar e perder suas forças por não comer á meses, este aproveitando da fraqueza da mesma a acariciava até ao ponto de a penetrar fortemente a fazer a mesma perder o ar de tanta dor..

Continua…..

Oi!!

Mais uma fic

O que acharam? Me mandem reviews please.

Se não tiver algumas reviews não irei continuar a fic…

kissus


	2. Chapter 2

Semanas se passaram desde que a garota se encontrava dentro daquela cabana, seus cabelos foram tratados, roupas decentes e limpas lhe foram dadas, mas sua inocência lhe fora tirada, e a violação continuava noite após noite, apesar de ter paz durante o dia se encontrava presa por correntes.

- O que eu fiz? O que sou eu? Porque me acontece isto? – Sussurrava a menina observando o além da pequena e única janela do recinto.

- Porque é uma menina mal comportada. – a voz fria e cheia de malícia lhe chegou aos ouvidos lhe provocando um arrepio na espinha, abaixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos querendo que o que lhe estava prestes a ocorrer acontecesse em um segundo. – Linda menina. – Sentiu o toque do monge, sentiu nojo, vontade de gritar mas não o fez, sentiu ele a despir e se despir, fez questão de colocar a mente fora do corpo coisa que aprendera a fazer de maneira misteriosa para si, a violação, a noite para ela passou num segundo.

Na manha seguinte sua mente voltou e se viu ainda nua com o monge se vestindo.

- Se vista, volto á noite..

- "Como sempre..podia não voltar". – Esse pensamento atravessou a mente da menina.

O monge saiu não se esquecendo de trancar a porta. A menina se vestiu com dificuldade já que se encontrava acorrentada, assim que vestida se deixou estar sentada com os olhos fechados pensando na vida que levara toda a sua vida, apesar de se lembrar só quando se encontrava já naquela vila e que a mesma lhe maltratava.

- Quero sair daqui..- Lágrimas escorriam pela sua face branca ainda ferida.

- _Eu te ajudo a sair daqui.. – _A menina abriu os olhos procurando pelo dono da voz

_- _Quem esta ai? -O medo já se apoderava dela_._

_- Midoriku… tens o poder, podes sair daqui._

_- Não conheço nenhuma Midoriku! Não tenho poder algum! – _Chorava mais_._

_- Tens sim… se não tivesses…por que razão a vila te tratava tão mal? Quer saber suas origens? Te as mostrarei assim que você sair daqui! – _A voz se prenunciava de maneira calma mas preocupada.

_- Não sei…SÓ QUERO SAIR DAQUI! – _Gritou se debatendo contra as correntes, olhava para a parede de madeira á sua frente e teve a impressão de ver uma senhora jovem de cabelos negros e olhos meios azulados, vestida com uma bela armadura e uma espada na cintura, essa lhe sorria. _– QUERO SAIR DAQUI! – _Uma luz azul celeste saiu dentro de si, entre os pulsos dela e a corrente apareceu um pedaço de gelo que inexplicavelmente cortou as correntes, a cabana explodiu deixando só a menina em pé.

_- Você é meia sacerdotisa, meia youkai do tipo gelo… essa era a razão do desprezo…vive em liberdade meu bem..minha menina. – _Midoriku se aproximou da menina que possuía os olhos vazios.

_- Meu nome? – _A menina perguntou automaticamente, Midoriku sorriu_._

_- Seu nome também foi esquecido e agora lembrado…Kagome. – _Ela sorriu se_ levantando e d_esaparecendo deixando Kagome ali.

- Meu nome é Kagome.. – Ela sussurrou, levantando-se devagar e entrando na floresta.

Continua…

respostas as reviews

Senhorita Dream: sou mesmo u.u

sua resposta esta neste capitulo XD

demorei bastante a postar sorry

TsukiManiac : o.o desculpa!

eu ja tenho os capirulos feitos só k faltam ser digitalizados...hehe

vou continuar!!! o/

espero que tenhas gostado desse capitulo....deixa sua op??

brigada ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Kagome caminhava naquela floresta a horas, seus olhos continuavam vazios como se nada enxergassem, até que parou, o vento gelado passou por si fazendo o cabelo dessa voando, caiu sentada no chão.

- Meu nome..Kagome.. – sussurrou e de dentro dos arbustos apareceu um cavalo branco, esse se aproximo dela como se não a temesse e se deitou ali, ao lado dela. Kagome olhou para o cavalo que lhe observava. – Não tem medo… - sussurrou tocando na crista do cavalo que pousou a sua cabeça no colo de Kagome.

- VOCE!! COMO ESCAPOU!? – Uma voz rouca e perigosa lhe soou aos ouvidos a fazendo dar um pulo, sentiu ele se aproximar, a dor veio, seu cabelo lhe fora puxado e o cavalo se levantou dando um chute na barriga do monge, a dor sumiu, se levantou com ajuda do cavalo e olhou para o monge piscou e o monge foi congelando para sua surpresa e surpresa do monge que berrava para ela parar, não parou, morreu congelado.

- livre..sou livre.. – Desmaiou e o cavalo lhe amparou a queda, a colocou o seu dorso entrando na floresta a dentro sem fazer qualquer barulho.

Abriu os olhos, viu-se deitada em uma pedra.

- Onde estou? – Perguntou-se enquanto se levantava.

- Num local seguro, daquelas pessoas como o monge. – Olhou o moço, esse de cabelos pratas e olhos azuis celeste possuía orelhas pontiagudas.

- Youkai? – Esse concordou. – Cavalo?

- Ali. – Apontou para uma arvore onde o cavalo se alimentava em baixo dessa. – Ele gostou de ti, ele não costuma se aproximar de outras pessoas.

- entendo… - o youkai a olhou com pena.

- lhe tiraram a pureza, um crime grave. – sussurrou – mas não se pode fazer nada para reverter. – sussurrou de novo.

Kagome observava o cavalo.

- Meu nome…Kagome. – Sussurrou Kagome, o youkai a ouviu e prestou atenção nela. – Seu nome?

- Shinomaru. – Respondeu-lhe calmo.

Kagome se levantou com dificuldade pelas dores que sentia no seu sexo, já em pé observou o local onde se encontrava.

- Kagome… - ela o observou. – Estamos no meu território, ninguém lhe fará mal. – Ela concordou. – Hum… já sei! Irei de adoptar, será minha filha. Irei te ensinar a se defender, a usar seus poderes, e viver! - Ele exclamava tudo com o olhos a brilhar de emoção. Kagome sorriu pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu. O cavalo olhava na direcção de ambos, vendo o youkai abraçando com alegria sua mais nova filha que sorria por ter alguém do seu lado que a ama-se.

7 Anos depois…

Uma garota corria atrás de um cavalo branco, enquanto o youkai de cabelos pratas observava a correria com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

A garota para de correr e se atira ao chão ficando deitada de barriga para cima, essa observava o céu. O cavalo se aproxima dessa se deitando ao lado dessa, o youkai com o sorriso no rosto de aproxima dela lhe tapando a vista do céu.

- Kagome? – Pergunta duvidoso.

- Tenho fome…- sorri, RONCK… cora tapando a barriga.

- ahahahahaha….. Venha e você também josh. – Kagome e o cavalo se levantaram seguindo o shinomaru. – Sentem ai que eu já volto.

Eles se sentaram, e observavam as arvores balançarem com o vento, momentos depois shinomaru chega com uma cesta de frutas, se alimentaram sendo que Kagome praticamente comeu todas as frutas.

- Papai… você não esta arrependido de me adoptar? Afinal sou uma hanyou… - pergunta Kagome não o olhando.

- JAMAIS!! Você é uma filha que qualquer pai gostaria de ter.. e eu te amooooo – agarra ela, a rodando no ar lhe provocando risos. – e você não é uma hanyou qualquer… você é você. – Falou lhe parando de rodar, essa sorriu, ele lhe soltou.

- Acha que posso dar uma volta sem ser pelo seu território? – Shinomaru encarou-a serio logo sorrindo bobo.

- Sim sim… - Kagome sorriu. Logo começou a correr a velocidade da luz tendo atrás de si josh. Assim que longe shinomaru suspirou. – já era hora de teres luz na tua vida… - sussurrou olhando para o céu.

Continua…

Gege-ups __ *-* oiii....nyaaa...obrigada^^

ainda bem que estas a gostar ^^

eu sei, eu vejo bleach*-* foi nele k me inspirei...ta nao só nele xD

mas foi o principal xD

espero que goste deste capitulo ^^

boa leitura

kiss =)


End file.
